This invention relates to a cufflink comprising a pair of legs joined by a spring means, an attachment means and an impingement knob biased against the attachment means by the spring means, such that the cufflink can be worn with a casual shirt of a type comprising a cuff, a cuff button and a cuff button hole.
Prior known cufflinks comprise a decorative member and a link member integrally formed as a protrusion from the former, and said link member has an engagement piece which can be alternatively disposed in two positions i.e. it may elongate in the axial direction and at a right angle to the longitudinal axis of the shank of the link. In operation, first, said link is inserted through two button holes of the shirt""s cuff with its engagement piece in its elongated state; secondly, said engagement piece is rotated toward a direction at a right angle with respect to an axial line of said link member, so that the cufflink is secured through the two button holes of the shirt""s cuff.
The shortcoming of the cufflinks of the prior art is that they require two button holes disposed on the shirt""s cuff, i.e. either the so called xe2x80x9cconvertible cuffxe2x80x9d equipped with two button holes and a button sewn on the cuff, or the so called xe2x80x9cdouble folded cuffxe2x80x9d equipped with two button holes and no button. The prior art cufflinks cannot be worn with a casual shirt of a type comprising a cuff, a cuff button and only one cuff button hole.
This invention overcomes the drawbacks in the prior art and provides a cufflink comprising a pair of legs joined by a spring means, an attachment means and an impingement knob biased against the attachment means by the spring means. The cuff link can be attached on a casual shirt of a type comprising a cuff, a cuff button and only one cuff button hole by inserting the impingement knob through the cuff button hole, attaching the attachment means to the cuff button and thus causing the impingement knob to stay in a position inserted through the cuff button hole by way of the force supplied by the spring means biasing the impingement knob against the attachment means. The attachment means can be a hook-shaped member for placing between the cuff button and the cuff or a cup-shaped member for placing on top of the cuff button that includes a recess for receiving and engagement by way of the force of friction with the cuff button.